Swarm
Swarm belongs to WildfireTheMudSkyWing. Do not tamper with this character. Swarm is a female HiveWing Wasp Hive scientist who studies under Queen Wasp. She was named after the dark brown black freckles along her snout and wings. Appearence Swarm is basically, in brief description, is somewhat plainly colored. Her main coloration is a dusty copper color spotted here and their with darker dull patterns along her scales only seen up close. Her wings are large and a little triangular in shape, flecked with warm black brown freckles along the glittering semi-transparent copper membrane as well as her neck, underbelly and snout like small 'swarms' of insects, which is certainly the reason for her eerie namesake. Swarms eyes create a interesting effect against her scales that make her minuscule orange eyes appear to be glowing like twin embers in her triangular, thin, short snouted head. Her horns are a tenebrous shade of brown and thin, curving sharply in towards each other, and are a little blunt as well as thin looking, while her forehead horn is somewhat thicker and has hardly a noticeable curve to it. She wears little to no jewelry, feeling as if such accessories is gawkish and uncomfortable, although very rarely, on mostly special occasions she will wear a few gold bracelets or arm bands decorated with triangle patterns and animals and such. Personality *Nervous *Likes to read alot *Bad at perceiving feelings; Doesnt understand very well when someone is upset etc *Tries to be bold but then stutters alot and then dragons just find her comical *Its literally impossible to shut her up once she starts going on about how Queen Wasp is great and really anything to do with reading... *Easily shot down in a argument; She gets left speechless often *She doesnt enjoy having friends because they make her nervous, mostly because in past experiences her friends have always been manipulative and such... *Terrible at making friends either way, mostly because she most of the time says stupid stuff or is terrible at keeping secrets; When she hears a secret she cant help it and sometimes accidentally tells someone and then by the next day everyone knows the secret. *Thinks of SilkWings as unintelligent, but thats just because the SilkWings she grew up with were loyal and bowed down to their masters and never complained or rebelled so she assumed they didnt have any thoughts themselves. History -Born a Higher class HiveWing in Jewel Hive; She was the only child of her scientific HiveWing noble parents -Her dad's the type to take her out for lemon bars by the Salvation Statue -Queen Wasp comes over to her home for a SilkWing inspection which she see's as ridiculous because that's what the SilkWing and Soldiers Inspectors of a hive is for. -Apparently her parents are close to Queen Wasp or something; mostly they're her scientists -Going to have a dinner party after school with the royal family with a bunch of SilkWings serving the dinner Relationships wip-po (So don't be worried if these are extremely short) Pine- Meh didn't like him at first but shes afraid of him is all i guess Nephalia- Likes her a little bit, although she doesn't like that a SilkWing managed to take her down and capture her and/or that shes a traitor to the hive Queen Wasp- worships her. After all, without her, the LeafWings would have killed them all and that would be bad, obviously. And shes the one who found her a new home after her parents died. Princess Boxelder- "Wow, Queen Wasp has a daughter now? Well... um... Queen Wasp is my queen... if that queen hating princess dare touches her- Wait; Good bloody moons did you just say with lava-" Never met her, in fact, never knew she existed, although that's just because Queen Wasp apparently kept her heirs a very hidden secret or something. She's pretty sure the princess hates her mother, although Swarm isnt 100% mostly because she heard it from a random dragon on the street... SunsetMoth- Swarms heard of her around the hive from colleagues, and even seen the strange hybrid from faraway, but she honestly thinks that she is sorta pretty, although she knows the reasoning for chaining her to that pedestal is probably a warning to all dragons who dare have a affair with a tribe that isn't their own. Rain- wipwipwip Trivia * She is unaware of it, but she is immune to Queen Wasps Hive-Mind Control, as her parents hid her egg after finding out what Queen Wasp was doing. This is mainly the reason Queen Wasp doesnt use the Hive-Mind on Swarm, so as to prevent the HiveWing from finding out. Logically, it would probably be easier to simply dispose of Swarm just like her parents, but she is for now useful to Wasp with her studies. This is also why Wasp keeps a close eye on Swarm, just in case she finds out the truth just like her parents did. Gallery Coppery Moth.jpg|The moth I mostly based Swarm's design off Untitled47.png| Swarm chibi ref by KiwiFluff2008! 24BF0627-8B5D-4D14-9594-82AC8238118E.png| FR Swarm by Starchaser! Swarm Ref.png| Swarm's outdated reference by ShiverTheIceWing :> Swarmchipper.png| Swarm headshot by Chipper the Crow! Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other)